phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may vote for/against more than one quote and may change/remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. To see which episode the quote came from, click on the "src" inside the quote. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the /Archive/. If you would like to nominate a quote, copy this, change the nomination number to the one after the previous one, and add the quote: ---- Nomination #x Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here for December 2010 Nomination #1 Support # Hilarous! Ferb's face was priceless! We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #Bulgarian Folk Dancing. The only dance with an exoskeleton that can increase Folk Dancing Ability 100 times. Blah, Blah, Blah, Mitch! Ughh, I've become my mother 20:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #2 Support # This is good than anyone else.michelpacheo1 19:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC)michelpacheo1michelpacheo1 19:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # Which episode was this? Reply by putting it in the quote or telling me on my talk page. I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 23:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ## Later: thank you. same person as the requestor. ## Cooldrewhot709 17:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #3 Support # HAHA! We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 21:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) # Lol, best one here :P There is no such thing as a better quote than this one "where's Perry? [[User:Maplestrip"]] 08:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Kinda long of a phrase, don't you think?Doofinc 01:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #4 Support # This is very, very, very, very, ( 10 verys after..) very funny. It has to be the quote of the month. # Doofenshmirtz makes it a highlight for the show. # "Now put it back down and do it again." I Looooooooooove it ! Oppose # This only aired in the western hemisphere so far. I would wait a while until more countries get this episode. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #5 Support # All of the quotes suggested are all funny, including this one, but this quote seems more appropriate since we celebrate Christmas every December. Hayaku14 10:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # In response to Prettypink123, the quote did not win for October and it would be perfect for December. # This one is just PERFECT for December!!!! Oppose # This has been used in the October Nominations already. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 15:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #6 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # Wasn't this already nominated in October? -Sakura Clow # Yes, yes it is. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #7 Support # Man, this is the most funniest quote by far....real far. redsox1099 # XD Dad you know he's not here right? Priceless! Phinanie 00:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # I just love that Dr. Doofenshmirtz thinks everything is Perry's fault. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # This is funnier as a scene, not a quote. -Sakura Clow Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #8 Support # I've never even seen that episode and I think this is funny! We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 15:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # The first time I watched this on the computer, I had trouble breathing from laughing hard. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 21:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # LOLOLOLOLOLOL I wonder what Phineas thought it was. XD Phineas: Sounds like you're flooding it. Ferb:I'm not flooding it.4. # Yeah this part is EPIC I so Support it From:FerbisEpic # Downright hilarious. Kangi 05:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC) # funniest line one of the best user:PerrythePlatypus # I watched this part of the episode on YouTube, laughed, hit rewind JUST to see it again, then laughed AGAIN. It's so funny XD Till now, I'm still wondering what Phineas saw on Ferb's upside-down plan :P -Anonymous P&FT Fan :) # I could imagined what phineas saw . . . LOL ROLF HAHA HOHO HIHI ( many years later ) HEHE! Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # What episode is this from? # PnF Christmas Vacation —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nomination #9 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # Enter comment here ---- Nomination #10 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here